Lord Tirek
Lord Tirek (or Mumm-ra plagiarism) is a sick Centaur and one of the main villains of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is suffering from a disorder that urges him to kill ponies virgins who contradict him. He is also the main demon in charge of send the souls of all the dead people to Hell. Though he sometimes has to send his own soul when he is killed too.'' History Life He was created by Satan to help him in his wet dreams. After being sent to YTP world, Tirek had the desire to conquer Equestria and submit it to a drug and machism world between ponies. Unfortunately, his adoptive brother, Scorpan betrayed him and he told everything to the F.B.I. Tirek was sent to Tartarus where he was raped and abused by a giant dog with 3 heads. Later he was transferred to Hyrule State Prison. Revenge and failure Tirek escaped from the prison thanks to the help of his father Satan. Later, he made a plan to ally with Discord, promising him, he will give him enough drugs for an eternity. Later, after Tirek killed all the virgins ponies and raped them, he betrayed Discord and sent him to Hell. After that, Tirek fought against Twilight Sparkle to complete his mission to exterminate all the virgins. After a parody of Dragon Ball Z and his defeat, Tirek was sent to Hyrule State Prison. Tirek refused to be imprisoned again and made another plan to escape from the prison. Escape After he escaped from the prison, Tirek found a place in YouTube Poop World called Murica. Trying to search a group of villains, he tried to join the Skodwarde Squad, but Moar Krabs denied it to him, Tirek got frustrated by that. Betrayed Later, Tirek sought a new place to hide from Ganon whom he owed money from his restaurant, but he was imprisoned by two polices because he was peeing on The King Harkinian, Tirek was sent to Hyrule State Prison again and this time without any possibility to escape (Because Satan was tired of him). Death He was found dead in his cell during a midnight at Hyrule State Prison. The cause of his death was a shot of a super laser bad released by Queen Sectonia in her battle with Hypernova Kirby. Resurrect After Hades' death, Tirek was resurrected by Satan a night in the streets of Murica. However, Tirek was still a weak but The Red Guy solved the problem sending him to be trained by Billy Mays (obviously, Tirek disguised himself as a human) and Tirek recovered his strength form. Second Death He had an MLG battle between Twilight Sparkle, in which she noscoped him with her Orbital Friendship Cannon. After she had killed him, she had moved out of Equestria to become a full time FaZe Clan member so she wouldn't have to deal with n00bs like Tirek. She had also leaked Princess Celestia's nudes and stole her Sun Chariot. Today Tirek is commonly helping his father, The Red Guy to fulfill his dream of be richer and evil raping some people. However, Tirek thinks his father is insane. Tirek is also the new president of Equestria after Celestia passed away. Likes *The Red Guy (his father) *Evil *Jews *Killing Ponies *Raping people to become richer *Billy Mays's products *Adolf Hitler *Vladimir Makarov *Big Smoke (He does a better job at follow a train) Dislikes *Ponies *Virgins *Megatron *Good *Nothing related to him or 666 *Kim Jong Un *Lex Luthor *Frank Woods * Trevor Philips * Trevor Philips Industries * Jonathan Irons Videos Gallery Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Characters with Powers Category:Moonists Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Smart Category:Evil Category:Rich Characters Category:Fabulous Characters Category:Badass Characters Category:Bipolar Category:Tragic Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Disturbing Characters